<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun will Rise by itsicequeenlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340691">The Sun will Rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsicequeenlove/pseuds/itsicequeenlove'>itsicequeenlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, and fluff (obviously), from the pov of mueller, takes place around the time Baumer gets strangled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsicequeenlove/pseuds/itsicequeenlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my friends suggested I write this one shot. So... her i am!!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soldat Baumer/Soldat Muller (1917)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun will Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of my friends suggested I write this one shot. So... her i am!!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everything is a blur. Scheisse! I must have drunk too much again.</em>
</p>
<p>Probably should've listened to Freidrich when he told me to stop after the second bottle. I could only recall flashes of last night. Everything else was all a haze. There were only two distinct ones. I suppressed a chuckle. The cherry tree had turned out to be quite a pleasant location after all. Also, Baumer was a fan of Jeanette MacDonald's music but wasn't man enough to show it. Hah! He hadn't heard the last of that yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baumerrrr... " I slurred, getting up from the floor, "i'm going...to wash...need to look... err... prentable...I mean...presentable." Baumer was already up and about, not a surprise. He usually was the more responsible one.</p>
<p>"Yeah alright, he replied, "Be sure to hurry up though."</p>
<p>I put on my khaki as properly as fast i could. I don't know why, but I was having a weird feeling in my stomach while walking across the room. Just blamed it on the alcohol then. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky was like a brilliant expanse of blue. So alarmingly beautiful, it seemed that nature wanted to create a balance between its beauty with the death and destruction around. Sometimes i just wished life would be perfect. I wished we weren't forced to join the army. I wished passersby wouldn't look at Baumer and me with such contempt with which they may look at a spot of dung on their shoe. I sighed... so much fow wishful thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trying to walk steadily, I quickly freshened up. And my 'quick' was below average at that time. I stumbled back to our chamber. It was eerily quiet. I couldn't even see that well through my clouded vision.</p>
<p>"Err..why is everything so quiet?... Are you there Baumer?," I began. Suddenly, I heard his familiar voice cry, "Engländer!" </p>
<p>Wait, WHAT! "Baumer!"</p>
<p>I spun around. For a split second i forgot how to breathe.</p>
<p>Despite my current status, I felt adrenaline rush in and I quickly rushed in towards him.</p>
<p>i found myself shouting his name. As if that could undo what the wretched English soldier just did. He wouldn't get away with this. I cried out to warn the other soldiers. I would chase him myself, but I had more concern for Freidrich whose body lay lifeless on the floor.</p>
<p>Stupid! Stupid! I had promised myself that I'd not let him get harmed. It should have been me. He was the better of us. Hell, one look would've been enough to determine that. </p>
<p>I checked his pulse, his heartbeat...nothing. Through the stream of tears i tried thinking straight. Whatever basic first aid I had learnt, I tried implying all of that. Chest compressions, mouth-to-mouth. But absolutely nothing seemed to work at this crucial hour. Our healthcare team wasn't at the base. They were sent somewhere else after the battle was over.</p>
<p>No...no no no! This couldn't be happening. The worst part was I could not even do anything. Carrying him outside to get help would be absolutely fruitless as many soldiers were still looking for that damned English soldier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His still body in my arms, I let the tears flow. "Wake up," I whispered between sobs, shaking him gently. "Wake up!" I started shaking him more violently now. What happened to 'We'll always stick together? We'll return from the war stronger than ever?' He couldn't leave me like this. Not here, not now! </p>
<p>I started shaking him even harder. My emotions were scattered. Grief, rage, guilt... Everything just blurred into one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's when I felt his chest rise a little. Was that real? Finding it too good to be true, I laid him down again. I started giving him more chest compressions. I can't express into words my feelings when I felt his heart beating again. After thirty compressions or so, Freidrich opened his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next moment he was crushed into my arms. "I will personally kill you if you do that to me again," I threatened. He smiled weakly. Although, I might add, I knew exactly what he was thinking. </p>
<p>I pulled away from him a few minutes later. I supported Freidrich to the rickety old bench. He didnt say much while I washed his forehead or brought him water to drink. Just laid back his head against the wall and closed his eyes. After he was sure I was done fussing over him, he pointed towards a ceramic bowl in the corner. </p>
<p>"For you," he managed to mumble. Filled with curiosity, I picked it up and removed the lid. To my surprise, it was my favourite casserole that Freidrich would make me when we lived together....before we came as soldiers to this war. If I had any tears left to spare, I'd definitely start watering up. </p>
<p>"You made this for me?" I asked, and I'm pretty certain he caught the breaking in my voice. A laugh and a smile.... All that he responded with was a laugh and a smile...but somehow, it was the perfect answer.</p>
<p>What more could I possibly want? I had him. In fact, just got him back from the brink of death. (And i had my favourite casserole!)</p>
<p>I sat down beside Freidrich. The casserole in my hand and him next to me. There, in that moment, I knew that I needed nothing more. We stayed there in each other's company forgetting about the world...just waiting for the sun to rise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this little story. Tell me what you felt about it.<br/>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>